and you'll be my rain
by LastMelodya
Summary: Akizuki Takao masih hidup dalam goresan pensil dan uaran harum tipikal bahan kulit. [ drabble; akizuki/yukino ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Makoto Shinkai**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** modified canon-sett, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** another drebel maso. sekaligus nyumbang asupan buat diri sendiri di fandom kering ini ;_;

* * *

 _ **and you'll be my rain**_

 **.**

Akizuki Takao masih hidup dalam goresan pensil dan uaran harum tipikal bahan kulit.

Harinya padat dan sesak hingga rasanya tak ada lagi ruang untuk objek selain alas kaki, alas kaki, dan alas kaki. Ia hidup di tengah perusahaan yang dibangunnya perlahan, dalam kesederhanaan dan keterbatasan, hanya _passion_. Maka Akizuki tak apa-apa ketika di waktu-waktu yang lalu usahanya dibayar nol atau rugi. Ia masih belajar, ia masih berproses.

Tahun berikunya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya, barulah semuanya mengepak. Labelnya mulai dikenal khalayak umum dan ia tak lagi punya banyak waktu untuk menghitung rugi, melainkan laba. Ia punya banyak pegawai baru, kegiatan baru, dan segala sesuatunya yang baru. Hingga, yang banyak ia lakukan adalah duduk di kursi pimpinan dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan. Ia tak perlu lagi terjun ke lapangan, ikut menjahit kulit dan menempelnya pada sisi konstruksi calon sepatu. Ia tak perlu lagi menghirup banyak-banyak lem khusus hingga rasanya penciumannya hampir dibuat mabuk. Tak perlu lagi.

Maka suatu hari, ketika malamnya sedikit senggang dan ia sudah berada di apartemen, ia menemukan bahan-bahan sepatu itu di pojok kamarnya.

 _Sepatu itu._

Yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu ia tinggalkan dalam bentuk setengah jadi, dengan sebuah buku yang kusam, dan pada satu halamannya, terdapat ukuran minimalis khas ukuran kaki seorang wanita.

Dalam bayang-bayang kolase memori yang mulai menjarahnya, Akizuki merasakan sesak pada bagian rongga dada.

Sosok itu kembali hadir, dan bayangannya terpatri dengan air mata yang mengalir dan satu pelukan erat di antara hujan deras dan petir yang menyambangi.

Ia tak bisa tidur hingga pagi.

* * *

Yukino Yukari adalah entitas yang membuatnya mencintai hujan.

Sosoknya dalam balutan blazer dan sepatu model ini-itu yang membuat Akizuki tak mampu melepaskan pandangan. Lalu, ada berbatang-batang cokelat dan sekaleng bir. Paduannya adalah yang paling aneh, namun bagi Akizuki, adalah yang paling menarik. Ia memberinya kehidupan lain di balik kekosongan dan kasualitas yang sepanjang hari ia jalani sebagai siswa SMA. Presensinya menjadi yang paling sempurna berpadu dengan hujan. Dan sebelum Akizuki menyadari, ia telah mencintainya.

Hanya, jarak ketidakmungkinan yang mereka punya adalah suatu hal yang absolut. Perbedaan usia. Selanjutnya yang ia tahu yaitu bahwa Yukino adalah gurunya. Hingga penghalangnya kali ini adalah sebuah keetisan yang dijunjung pada setiap awam.

Ia pernah berjanji pada Yukino untuk membuatkannya sepatu. Wanita itulah yang pertama kali mengakui dan mengapresiasi bakatnya. Menjadi satu-satunya yang selalu masuk semakin jauh, jauh, dan jauh ke dalam perasaan Akizuki. Menjadi yang paling pandai menelusup, meski diam-diam, dan Akizuki benci. Benci karena pada akhirnya, ia jatuh mencintainya. Bahwa selama ini ia telah membiarkan Yukino tahu banyak sekali tentang dirinya, tapi tidak sebaliknya. Karena ketika ia sadar, ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang wanita itu selain betapa ia sangat mencintainya.

Ia menyatakan perasaannya di suatu sore penuh hujan dan kilat. Dalam kehangatan sementara, di balik apartemen Yukino, dan sesapan kopi hitam yang begitu harum. Tapi, ia mendapatkan penolakan menyakitkan. Mendengar bahwa Yukino sendiri masih menjadi bagian orang-orang awam, menganggap perasaannya tak akan mungkin bisa bertahan di antara dua jarak usia yang begitu jauh.

Akizuki memutuskan untuk membencinya. Tapi, sebelum semuanya selesai, Yukino datang dan memeluknya erat-erat. Bekata padanya seolah ia membalas perasaanya. Sebelum akhirnya, _tetap pergi_.

Tetap pergi dan entah kapan akan kembali.

* * *

Hari ini, hujan datang lagi.

Akizuki menatap sepatu setengah jadi di tangannya. Untuk kemudian mengempas pada dinding apartemen yang begitu dingin.

 _Sudah terlalu lama, tapi perasaannya masih sama._

Jika dulu ia masih berusia lima belas ketika Yukino dua puluh tujuh, maka sekarang, ia akan menemui Yukino yang berusia tiga puluh tujuh.

Sesuatu bisa saja terjadi.

 _Sesuatu pasti terjadi._

Tapi, dalam deras-deras samar dan harum hujan yang menenangkan, Akizuki memutuskan satu hal.

Ia akan menyelesaikan sepatu ini.

Ia akan datang lagi ke taman itu. Dengan membawa janji yang belum sempat ditepati. Hasil sepatunya.

Ia akan kembali untuk Yukino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
